


The Art of Compromise

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Behind closed doors?, Do we really have the slightest idea, How exactly they got along, M/M, What those founders got up to?, not to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Claim: All SlytherinsPairing: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin50_smutlets prompt: #008. SchoolRating: RGenre: pwpBeta:  andWarnings: slash, appearance of dub-con





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Age statement: all sexual behavior in this story occurs _exclusively_ between characters that are at least eighteen years of age during the story's events, whether the story states this explicitly or not. All the characters in this story are completely fictional.**
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!

/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

The castle was almost complete: the gardens plotted out, the walls in place, the roof in the process of being fashioned, readied for levitation and fastening. Spells were already in place to keep it dry and snug. But crucial decisions had still not been finalized.

Two powerful men met in the room they planned to call the Great Hall. Without greetings or pleasantries, they took up where they had last left off.

“You know what I want, Godric.” The tall, black-haired, blue-eyed man stalked angrily toward the center of the room. He spoke with loud authority. His confidence only seemed like bluster to one who knew him well.

Seated, the shorter, broader man spoke with a softer voice. “And you know what I want, Salazar. Are we truly at an impasse? Can we never find a way to agree?” His voice held a calm, sad tinge. He spread his hands out toward the other man. He looked up at Slytherin, his face as open as his hands.

Slytherin’s face twisted into an ugly grin, then resolved again into a polite mask. “I’ll think about it, Godric. Perhaps there is… some way to… compromise.”

/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

The castle was complete now, the roof secure, the spells that guarded it from Muggle eyes and feet were in place, and many other enchantments were newly added as well. The Great Hall’s ceiling held an impeccable reflection of the sky outside, the dormitories awaited the children and cleanly repelled all those not authorized, the portraits were awake and enjoying their gossip.

In a private chamber in a tower room, two beloved founders of the school awaited the first assemblage of students, who were due in three short weeks. Purebloods and Muggle-born children would mix – _not_ in their houses, but nonetheless, they would mix: in classes, in the hallways, even at meals. A compromise, as it turned out, had been found. 

Their method of waiting was not what their dearest friends Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would ever have expected, but all the work of hiding this – even from their dearest friends – was preferable to the slanderous gossip that would arise should anyone discover them, discover this. It could destroy the school, were it known. The risk was acceptable to both men.

“Salazar! Salazar! Oh, Merlin, yes!”

“Aren’t you my pretty little whore, Godric?” Salazar murmured, low and sultry in Godric’s ear. “Aren’t you pretty in your lacy pink robe? Don’t you love taking it all from me?”

“Yes, Salazar, yes! I love your cock in my arse, I love being underneath you, I love feeling every inch of you, driving deep into me, over and over. Merlin's wand, Salazar, don’t stop!”

“Fuck, Godric,” Slytherin groaned breathily, “if I didn’t know you were just doing this to get your precious Muggle-born brats into my school, I’d think you actually liked getting dressed up like a woman and fucked. By me!”

“I’m an… excellent actor, Salazar, that is all. I promised you I’d do my level best to make it good for you, didn’t I?”

Salazar could only grunt his ‘yes’ as he ploughed deep into Godric again.

“Now hurry up and come,” Godric moaned as he pulled at his hard cock. “I want this over with until next week.”

“Merlin's wand, yes. Fuck, Godric, I can’t believe you agreed to let me fuck you like this every week for a whole year.”

“Less talking, Salazar, more hard and fast. Now.”

/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

Sated, comfortable, and sleepy, Godric rolled over in bed and watched Salazar leave, the door clicking and automatically warding shut behind him. “Now who’s the ‘Slytherin’?” he mused contentedly to himself. He fell asleep, to dream of fifty-one more weeks of sweet victory. 


End file.
